The First Quidditch Match
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Snape and Quirrell go to watch Harry Potter's first Quidditch match when Quirinus starts jinxing the broom. Snape comes to Harry's aid as his cloak is set on fire. How will this story play out? Snape/Quirrell (Squirrell) Slash.
1. Chapter 1: The Match

Quirrell sat down, paying close attention to the time. He knew everyone would be watching Potter's first match and he was determined to make it his last. The only other professor that even had the slightest idea Quirrell had it out for Harry was Snape, the Potion's Master. Slowly, he got up from his seat and walked out to the quidditch pitch. There was several teachers and students already there in their places. As he walked by, he spotted a seat behind Severus and made his way towards him. Snape slightly smirked at him as he walked over.

"Make me proud, Quirrell. Don't screw this up." Voldemort muttered from under the turban on his head. Quirrell nodded, taking a seat behind Snape.

"Quininus," Severus faintly smiled, "Glad to see you made it. I was beginning to think you weren't going to turn up." Snape had a small glint in his eyes as he narrowed them, hinting that he's got an eye on him. The air between them got a bit awkward as everyone started to glare at them.

"Ahaha, y-yeah. Well, I ju-just figured-" Quirrell was cut off by the sound of the announcer, "N-Nevermind." He shut up and sat back, watching the game. After a few points were added to both teams, Quirrell started muttering a jinxing curse under his breath. Potter's Nimbus 2000 bucked, spun, rolled, vibrated, and thrashed around in the air within a matter of seconds. Snape obviously realized something was on and glared furiously at him before countering it with another. Quinius watched as Potter held on for dear life. _It's sad that his new broomstick has to be going to wast_e, Quirrell thought, _Just a bit longer..._

That's when a small flicker took his eye contact as Severus' cloak was on fire. Quirrell instantly tapped Snape's shoulder, "Y-you're on f-fire, S-Sev!" At first, Severus raised an eyebrow, but then he realized he really was and started stomping the fire down. A few screams of shock from the surrounding people pierced his ears.

Once the fire was out, Snape turned to Quirinus, "Thanks... Quirrell..." He frowned and looked up, flicking the hair out of his face.

"Anytime, sir." He said without stuttering for once. Quirrell heard Voldemort cursing and sighed. He loved Severus, he really did, but Voldemort would certainly kill him if he changed his mind about allowing Voldemort to merge with him. Oh what he wouldn't give to earn Snape's trust back. Last year at Hogwarts and even back from when they were in school they were basically as close as you could get, however, whatever they had back then is gone now. Severus is on to him about the Sorcerer's Stone, You-Know-Who, and killing Harry. He's the only professor who's smart enough to see what's happening. _Damn him and his interest in the Dark Arts. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's planning to get a hold of my job,_ He said in his head, talking to his master.

Voldemort whispered in a raspy voice, _"_Ahhh, yes. It's fine, Quirrell. We'll get our chance to kill the boy_." _Quirinus wouldn't dare disagree with the Dark Lord himself, so he just stayed quiet. Just as he went to turn his full attention back to the Quidditch game, Harry fell off his broom and looked like he was going to be sick. In a moment, he spat out something gold and shiny.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for Gryffindor!"

Quirrell looked at Snape to see him in shock. He stood up just as Severus did, eyeing him for a moment before scrambling down the steps. Of course, Snape chased after him, "Get. Back. Here! I mean it, Quirrell!"

He made a break for it, running as quickly as he could until he tripped and fell. Thankfully, his turban stayed intact, "S-Severus, w-wait!" Quirrell covered his face, scared to death of him.

_Grow a pair, Quirinus! C'Mon, I'm scarier than him! _Voldemort sneered.

"I'm done, Quirrell. I should report you right this instant, you traitor!"

"S-Severus, pl-please. I d-don't w-want to d-do th-this!"

"Silence. I know what you're plotting and I don't like it. One more chance-"

"B-But-" Quirrell removed his hands from his eyes and stared up in complete terror.

"One more chance!" Snape threatened. He turned on the balls of his feet and walked off, stiffly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heya, let me know if I should continue. :3 Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: A Nice Chat

_"One more chance!_"

Snape's words followed him around all week.

He couldn't escape them.

In fact, he couldn't escape Severus, _period. _

When he passed Quirrell in the hall, he'd narrow his eyes, look intimidating, and then glare away as if he was shunning him. This hurt Quirrell's heart. Even Voldemort sensed that there was something going on between them.

It was a typical day in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Nothing too odd happened. Quirinus just got finished teaching a class on how to use the Wand-lighting Charm when Snape darted in as the last student walked out.

"S-Severus!" He jumped in surprise. He felt his turban shift slightly to the right and pushed it back into place, "H-How ni-nice of y-you to c-come in."

"Cut the crap, Quirrell. Look what that damn beast did to my leg!" Snape snarled, tearing back his cloak and pulling up his right pant's leg. On his leg was a terrible bite wound, looking infected. "All because of your foolishness," he spat.

"L-look, S-Severus, I-I'm s-sorry. I pr-promise I'll m-make it u-up t-to y-you!" Quirinus said, backing up. "P-Perhaps y-you co-could a-ask Madam-"

"Oh yeah, sure. Tell her and she'll think it was I who was after the Sorcerer's Stone."

"W-well, I was j-just tr-trying to h-help." Quirrell stuttered more and more, getting nervous around Snape.

After pulling back down his pant's leg, Severus jumped up and limped over to him as fast as possible, "Well, maybe sometimes people don't need help from a traitor." He clutched Quirrell's cloak, pushing him to the nearest desk, causing him to gasp in fear. Snape slightly smirked, "Oh, so you're afraid of me." Quirrell shuddered, Sev's face less than a foot from his. He left the question unanswered and lessened his grip, "Very well, then." He turned around after shoving Quirrell back into the desk, making it scoot a good twelve inches, putting Quirinus on the floor, and started towards the exit.

"Severus, w-wait!" He called from the cold ground.

"We're done here, Quirrell." Snape stared at him out of the corner of his dark eyes.

"S-Sev," he cried out. "Pl-Please!"

Instantly, he froze and turned around, "Ugh, fine. What is it, Quirr-"

Quirinus jumped up, staggering over to the other Professor, "S-Severus, I-I-"

Before Quirrell could say something, a loud crash came from behind Snape. The two both looked to find Filch had dropped his lantern he always carries around. Frightened, Quirrell tensed up. This is twice Filch has caught them talking. It was as if he was stalking them.

"Sorry to spook you, but Dumbledore would like a word with you, Severus." Filch said. His cat, Mrs. Norris purred loudly as she rubbed against her owners legs.

"Ah, yes. I was just heading out." Snape turned back to Quirrell and snorted before walking towards Filch. They turned the corner, leaving Quirrell with Voldemort.

"What the hell was that, Quirrell?!" Voldemort hissed. "If you were any more pathetic, I'd kill you."

"S-Sorry, M-Master. It's j-just th-that... Snape d-despises me n-now, a-and I th-thought I could-"

"Silence you fool!" The Dark Lord commanded and Quirinus stopped talking. He walked onto the pilliar and sighed, wishing he had never agreed to help Lord Voldemort. A small tear trinkled down his cheeks as he thought of Snape and his friendship when they were little. If only he had a single chance to tell him how much he loves him. Voldemort grunted, probably in disgust at how sensitive Quirrell was, but he didn't care. Finally, after crying for around four minutes, he stood up and walked down the hall, wiping tears from his face.

"Quirrell, you need to grow up. Stop living in the past. Pull yourself together!" Voldemort said lowly with rage.

"L-Leave me b-be!" Quirrell shouted and ran as if he could run away from the Dark Lord. "P-Please, just g-give m-me a l-little bit to w-work o-out m-my f-feelings!" With that said, Voldemort stayed quiet.

Quirrell stopped the door to Dumbledore's office and knocked. The Headmaster's voice boomed, "Come on in." He opened the door and stepped in.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

"Ahh, hello, Quirrell." Dumbledore nodded. Snape grew stiff legged as he saw him walk in and instantly sat down in the nearest chair.

"G-Greetings, H-Headmaster. S-Severus." Quirrell nodded gently to both of them, but they stared at him as if he was on his death bed. He cautiously sat down in the chair opposite Snape and looked from one to the other.

After a moment, Snape stood up and ran for the door, appearently his leg has been healed. Albus didn't even ask him why he was leaving in a hurry and kept his eyes on Quirrell. There was a few bandages on a table in front of them with several bowls of different medicines of some sort.

And that's when it dawned on him.

_Snape has told Dumbledore._

"U-Uh, I'll j-just g-go s-see wh-what's w-wrong w-with S-Severus." He said quickly and jumped up, hurrying after the Potion's Master. Quirrell knew where Snape was going. It was so obvious he was going to lock himself in his room to avoid talking to him, but Quirrell still followed. He noticed night was falling, causing him to move faster.

Snape had just reached the door of the Potion's room when he turned to see Quirrell, "Stay away from me, Quirrell."

"Y-You told Dumbledore, didn't you?"

"I had to, listen Quirrell. I don't really hate you, and I know you don't want to put up with You-Know-Who anymore, but..."

"S-Severus, i-it's f-fine. I-If y-you h-had t-to t-tell h-him, y-you h-had t-to t-tell h-him." Quirrell's heart rate sped up in a nervous panic. He knew Snape was picking up on the amount of stuttering he was doing.

"Are you feeling okay?" Severus looked at Quirrell, who was looking pale.

"Y-Yeah, j-j-just f-fine." He said before fainting. Quirrell glanced up for a moment to find Severus with his jaw dropped before passing out.

When he woke back up, he found himself inside Snape's classroom laying on some sort of couch. Quirrell rubbed his eyes and looked around. There were several bottles of dead magical creatures and mysterious potions. Finally, Snape walked out of his small office in the corner. Quirinus smiled faintly and sat up, "S-Severus?"

"Quirrell." Snape said, "That was quite the spill you took. Reminds me of when you let the troll in."

Quirrell felt afraid, but then he noticed Snape's voice was not threatening in the slightest, "A-Ahahaha, y-yes."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Don't push it."

"S-Sorry, sir!" He put his hands up and sat back.

Snape walked over and handed Quirrell a glass of pumpkin juice, "Drink this, you might feel better." He took it and smiled, trusting Severus. After a small sip, Quirrell felt less frightful and sighed in relaxation. Despite how Snape was treating him earlier, this is the most relaxed he's felt.

"Severus, t-thank you."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Snape scoffed, "Professors, no matter how much they dislike the other, have to look out for eachother." He fiddled with his hands and pulled a chair over to where Quirrell was sitting, "So, what were you thinking of that freaked you out so bad?"

His face got hot and he started to panic a bit, "N-n-nothing!" Quirrell took another drink from the glass and breathed slowly.

Severus smiled a bit and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice as well, "Quirrell, it's fine if you don't want to tell me. I never found out what you were going to say earlier though, so, what was that?"

"S-Same th-thing I j-just f-fainted o-over." Quirinus squeaked, covering his face with his hands.

"Well, if you were going to tell me earlier, why don't you tell me now?"

Quirrell took a deep breath, "I-I think I c-can tell y-you n-now."

Snape's eyes grew soft, "You can tell me anything."

"S-Severus," Quirrell looked up at him, drew another deep breath, held his hands nervously, and said, "I l-love you."


	4. Chapter 4: Calm and Collected

"You wh-what?" It was Snape's turn to stutter. His jaw dropped once more and he blinked a couple of times. Severus took a moment to process what he just said.

Voldemort yelled from under Quirrell's turban, "What the-!?" Quirinus grabbed the pillow off the sofa he was sitting on and covered his face, but as soon as the pillow hit his face, Snape pulled it away from him and threw it behind himself. Voldemort was still yelling, muffled, "Quirrell! Don't you dare-"

Ignoring his master's orders, he looked up at Severus, "D-Do you l-love me b-b-back?"

Snape stopped, stared, and sheepishly nodded, "Yes. Quirrell, I always have. That's mainly why I flipped out so much when you joined You-Know-Who." Severus sighed.

"Kill him! Stop it, you filthy cow!" Voldemort was screaming.

Quirinus' eyes lit up, "R-Really?" He stood up, face to face with Severus.

"Yes, and to be perfectly honest, I never thought you'd be the one that'd come on out and say it." He stared into Quirrell's eyes, warmly beaming. "I was afraid I might've needed a love potion." He then chuckled and reached out his hand. "Appearently, not."

He moved his hand into Snape's, holding it and staring up at his eyes as well. His touch was gentle and welcomed him. Quirrell felt Severus pulling him toward him, wrapping his other arm around him. Only now could he see Snape up close and personal without feeling afraid. His usual angsty mood was gone for the moment, making Quirrell feel calm and collected. Snape released his hand from Quirrell's and brought it up to the bottom of his turban, placing it carefully on the back of his neck.

In an instant, Snape leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Quirrell's lips, sending a shiver down Quirinus' spine. He responded and leaned forward into the kiss, reaching up and gripping Snape's shoulders. His lips were just as sweet as his touch. As much as he wanted it to last, there was a knock on the door and Quirrell pulled away. He sat back on the couch, panting. Snape rushed over to the door, refixing his hair, "Who is it?"

Voldemort gagged, "If you ever kiss him again, I swear I'll-" Quirrell smacked the back of his head, sending him the message to be quiet.

"Dumbledore." The Headmaster's voice said.

"Come on in." Snape opened the door and Albus walked in.

"I'm here to-" Dumbledore must've just now spotted Quirrell because he froze, "Oh, you have a guest?"

"Yeah, after he fainted outside of my door. He claims that he saw a giant spider in the halls." Severus frowned at Quirrell, but winked at him as soon as Dumbledore got distracted.

"I-I s-swear! It w-was th-this b-big!" Quirinus held out his arms as wide as he could. "H-Honestly! I-It was th-the s-size o-of a u-unicorn!"

Snape and Dumbledore both stared at him for a moment before shrugging. Albus nodded, "Well, if you see it again, let me know. We can get rid of it."

"Yeah. Care for some pumpkin juice?" Severus offered, but Dumbledore shook his head. "Quirrell, want a little more?"

"S-Sure, th-thank you, S-Severus." He said as his glass was filled. Quirrell looked at his reflection to see his cheeks were flushed and hid his face in another pillow. Albus talked to Snape in private, bid him and Quirrell goodnight, and walked on out. Snape turned around and sighed. "S-Something w-wrong?"

"Nah, I'm just bummed that he killed the moment." Severus said, glancing at the door.

"We g-get t-that a bunch, d-don't we?" Quirrell laughed, "First, it was Filch, and now it's Dumbledore."

"It seems like it. Hey, it's getting rather late. Maybe we should head back to our sleeping quarters." Snape yawned.

"V-Very true." Quirrell said. Severus used a cleaning spell to clean the glasses, put them away, stick the pumpkin juice in his office, and led Quirinus out the door. They walked in utter silence until Quirrell reached his room, "F-Farewell, Sev. See y-you in t-the m-morning?"

"Yeah. Oh, and one more thing."

"W-What's that?"

Snape walked over, kissed Quirrell's lips for a second, and dipped his head, "Goodnight, Quirrell."

"S-Sleep t-tight, Snape." Quirrell walked inside, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
